Talk:Crossover Wiki
=2013= Internet Explorer The top box seems to be all messed up when viewing the page in Internet Explorer. I'll may be trying to fix it in the future, but my main advice is: don't use Internet Explorer!--Kombatgod (talk) 11:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) =2015= Alphabeticalness :search for the name of the two series with an uppercase "X" between them. :For example to read about interactions between the Mario series and the Zelda series, look for Mario X Zelda. (It reads "Mario cross Zelda") I noticed Zelda X Mario redirects there, should a note be made on the home page that titles default to alphabetical ordering? Or that a redirect should be created depicting the reverse order? This was a dilemma I encountered when puzzling over w:c:Cameos so I just made pages for each series and then divided on the basis of which was "host" to something from external media (host being a cameoer who cameos, guest being the cameoed) but the X presentation is also interesting. I can see the necessity to it as the quantity of material builds up. I do wonder about categorizing on the basis of media (like Category:Mario Crossovers and Category:Zelda Crossovers being applied to the example page) to consolidate it with crossovers with other mediums. talk2ty 22:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :I decided to use alphabetical order because I found all others either arbitrary or too tricky. About adding the note about the redirect page and all, that's a good idea. I'm thinking about rewriting the section "Feel like editing", so I might make things more specific there. :About categorizing, that's fine I guess. I thought about adding a categoy about the company, like Category:Nintendo links. I don't think having singular series, like Mario or Zelda, for the categories would be useful, though, because that way the category page would be pretty much the same as the series' page itself.--Kombatgod (talk) 23:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) =2016= Wiki We could not put that Crossover wiki also connects to the Cameos wiki?-- [[User talk:CavaX|'©CavaX™']] 22:15, December 19, 2016 (UTC) =2017= Debate needed: disambiguation We could put the pages with a similar name in disambiguation.-- [[User talk:CavaX|'CavaX™']] 13:34, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Video game bias showing There is the appearance of bias on this wiki towards video games from what I can see on the main page. Most of the information there is about video games, the background images seems to be all video game characters, and the franchises box has only one television franchise and two(?) film franchises. It is hard for a television and film crossover enthusiast to feel at home here. It would be nice if John Munch from Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and Drew and Mimi Carey from The Drew Carey Show were included in the background image. Why those characters, well, they are crossover royalty as far as I can tell. John Munch has had three canon appearances, four contiguous appearances with questioned canon, and probably more non-canon and non-contiguous appearances elsewhere. Drew Carey has had five contiguous appearances, and Mimi Bobeck Carey has had four contiguous appearances. And Lucille Ball is probably crossover royalty. She's played three different characters named Lucy (Lucy Richardo, Lucy Carmichael, and Lucy Carter), and they all happen to be in the same continuity. Then there is Jay and Silent Bob who pop up in some of the oddest places. Machete is a weird one, the character started out in the children's film series Spy Kids and then got his own R rated franchise. There are creators who can't seem to keep their work separate like Tom Fontana, Dick Wolf, Bryan Fuller, and J.J. Abrams to name a few. Even older franchises have been found. Danny Thomas with Andy Griffith and Jack Webb was built their separate franchises. Please don't think that crossovers are something that only began happening in the last few decades, there are television crossovers that predates color television and the invention of video games. The oldest crossover I found was between The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show and The Bob Cummings Show. Well, this is getting disjointed now. The gist of this is that other media should be represented on the main page if you want to encourage people to bring that content here. Lady Aleena (talk) 06:30, October 26, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm aware of that. The basic reason is that I personally follow a schedule on what series to cover, which started with Mario, then moving on to all series connected with it, then all the ones with two degrees of separation and so forth. Since I started from a game series, most of my contributions so far have been game series, and probably that attracted other users that are particularily focused on games. :This also means that the news I reported, and the various Wiki backgrounds have always been focused on series I already covered. :Still, one of my goals have always been to keep the project as cross-media as possible (even within each series), it only happened that it's taking me many years to really spread out to other media. :Of course I encourage other users to add the info they personally know about on any media, and I appreciate the concern.--Kombatgod (talk) 19:03, October 26, 2017 (UTC)